WO 2015/010972 A2 discloses power supply for a light-emitting-diode lighting system, wherein the load device has been extended with additional components in the form of impedance modules to allow the load device to be investigated.
U.S. 2015/0173142 A1 discloses a self-adjusting lighting driver for driving lighting sources, wherein the load device has been extended with additional components in the form of current sources and with additional connections to these current sources to allow the load device to be investigated.